


sharing a cup of tea

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, paul's dad, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: paul's dad doesn't understand the big deal about george
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	sharing a cup of tea

Paul and George pressed their lips together as their hands mingled through each other’s hair. The discarded TV was left on playing the boring news about war and whatnot as they made out on the couch. 

Paul’s dad turned around from making his son tea to see his boy sticking his tongue down another boy’s throat. 

“What did I tell you two about snogging in the house?” He said abruptly, making them pull away and wipe their mouths with the back of their hands. 

“Sorry dad,” Paul said and took his tea. His dad said they only had one cup left because Mike left the house without doing the dishes, but they didn’t mind. Instead, they both cuddled up together and held the cup with both hands. 

He watched as George leaned over to whisper in Paul’s ear, making him giggle. 

“We’ve done a lot more than snogging in this house haven’t we?” They both smirked and sipped their shared tea as Paul’s dad rolled his eyes. 

He wasn’t mad at them per se, just annoyed sometimes. They would kiss everywhere. In Paul’s room, in the kitchen, in the bathroom. He wouldn’t be surprised if he walked in on them in the middle of something ‘a lot more than snogging’ as George put it. 

Sometimes he hated seeing George reach over to hold Paul’s hand or see him play with his hair as they sat outside in the sun. He would walk in to say goodnight to him and he would be sleeping on George’s chest. 

One time while shopping he saw Paul slip some condoms into the basket, hoping he wouldn’t notice. When he said something Paul gave him those puppy dog eyes and an innocent smile that he just couldn’t say no to. 

It's George. It has to be. It’s not that Paul has turned against him or anything like that, Paul’s just more distant. Whenever he’s home, which is rare, George is over. And when he’s home and George isn’t over, which is even rarer, all he talks about is the boy.   
He talks of him as if he created the stars in the sky, and then the phone will ring, and oh, of course, it’s him. Paul will jump up eagerly and twirl his finger around the phone cord and giggle like a schoolgirl. And then they talk for hours. 

George calls him ‘Uncle Jim’ now like he’s his own bloody son. But believe him George and Paul are far from brothers. 

‘What's so good about him?’ He wants to ask Paul. When George walks out the door he wants to grab his 15-year-old son by the shoulders and beg to know. 

But he wouldn’t. Because Paul is Paul. And when you get him going he never stops. Especially talking about George. 

He knows George is a good kid. Anyone would know that by looking at him. He’s a fine kid, dresses nice, has good manners, but his son’s boyfriend? He can’t settle with it. 

So today, after they drank their tea and fell asleep together, hands interlocked and chests pushed together. Their limbs molding together in such a way he can’t tell which is his son and which is that George figure. 

Going to collect the cup and wash it he knows. He knows what’s so good about George. By the way, Paul talks about him, to the way they hug and kiss. To the way, Paul’s eyes light up when George calls him on the phone. He knows. 

It only takes one look at the two of them and he knows what’s so good about him.

So if he did grab his 15-year-old beautiful son and asked him ‘what is so good about that boy?’ 

He would say that he’s in love. 

And at the end of the day, that’s all Paul’s dad needs to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm actually pretty proud on how this turned out but, idk, tell me what you thought!


End file.
